<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family: Last's a Life Time by Archangel_Danger7777</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377296">Family: Last's a Life Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archangel_Danger7777/pseuds/Archangel_Danger7777'>Archangel_Danger7777</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>9-1-1 Collections [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Alcohol, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxious Evan "Buck" Buckley, Athena Grant is Buck's Mom, Bad Parenting, Bobby Nash is a Good Dad, Depression, Drugs, Evan "Buck" Buckley Has ADHD, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Maddie Buckley is a Good Sister, Magic, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Procedures, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Team, Sad, Sad Evan "Buck" Buckley, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Starvation, Team as Family, Triggers, Worried Bobby Nash, Worried Eddie Diaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:13:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archangel_Danger7777/pseuds/Archangel_Danger7777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[A/N: Trigger Warnings inside and Everyone seems a bit OOC so forgive me on that I shall try to fix it]</p><p>Evan Buckley never had a good childhood growing up, Maddie was never around and his parents had issues with the child they never wanted. </p><p>The lawsuit made these hidden anxieties and feelings come back up, so much worse when he wakes back up in the body of a sixteen-year old. Can Buck get over these feelings? Can Bobby help his adoptive son? And can Eddie finally pull his head out of a hole and make things offical? Can the 118 become a family again? Read to find out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Christopher Diaz &amp; Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Athena Grant, Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Firehouse 118 Crew, Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Howie "Chimney" Han &amp; Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>9-1-1 Collections [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>188</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Anchor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: [Hello, it's nice to meet you. Before this story begins there are a few things that must be said for this chapter. One of is which, I do not condone the actions used here upon Buck. I am also not stating them  as rape because nothing actually happens, they have fun but they do not have sex. Evan and the Girl are also consenting adults who can make their own decisions. Second is, if you are suffering from anything that could be caused by a trigger within this book then I suggest you do not read. If you choose to do so, and blow up my comment section about what has happened then you shall have given me fuel to post on my social media after this clear warning.</p><p>WARNING: THIS BOOK CONTAINS TALK OF ABUSE, MENTAL ILLNESSES, (BODY DYSPHORIA HAS BEEN REMOVED TILL BETTER UNDERSTANDING) AND OTHER SEVERE THINGS. IF THIS MAY CAUSE YOU TO BE TRIGGERED THEN DONOTREAD!</p><p>The final bit is, this story will have it sad, happy, scary and positive moments. I do not make this story for profit, to offend or cause anyone issues. This is purely to get out the grummy feelings I have had over this Quarantine, and get ready for the future ahead. ]</p><p>This story is slightly Canon and slightly AU simply because their is a glimpse of magic, and cannot follow the actual story line since charters will be getting sick and dealing with things that have only been seen in Fanstsy and Scyfi shows.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>10:45pm, Somewhere in LA:</strong>
</p><p>Loud booming music shook the falling apart wearhouse. Inside the rusted metal building, bright lights flashed, music played loudly and people stood about dancing, drinking and doing whatever they could get their hands on. This is a place that one probably wouldn't find, one Evan "Buck" Buckley. Well that was if he still spent time with his team. Buck had filed a lawsuit to get his job back, to get back to his family, the one thing he made himself without anyone's, especially his parents, interface. They had not seen his side of things, how he was feeling, and now after his fifth day back. He deserpertly craved to find some way of human contact.</p><p>Of course, he was off tonight because of the blood thinners and everyone else was working. He'd overhead that Athena, Karen and May where watching everyone's kids tonight. His heart clenched in his chest for the briefst of moments. Of all the kids he called his siblings, especially May and Harry, hell he was pissed he was going to get to meet Nia, Karen and Hen's foster daughter. But he knew that he fucked up, fucked up bad and big this time.</p><p>Which explains this moment now, he was leaning against the bar table, dressed in a old, faded, band shirt, ripped jeans and a pair of boots Athena gave him. Taking shot after shot of vodka and tequila, he finally made eye contact with a busty Blonde who definitely didn't belong in that part of town. (Not that he did either.) They met across the way, as she led him to the bathroom, they of course we're having a heated makeout session, it was meaningless. Course they did it, and he realized she could probably pass off as his mother. So he ended it quickly, and sped off to find someone else. His attention was drawn instantly to the small, pattie burnette that hung off his arm. His brain was sober enough to catch her name...Trisha.</p><p>Rather quickly they where outside the club, biting, pulling, sucking at whatever they could get their hands on. Hair, Skin, clothing, course it didn't last long thanks to the Buckley Luck. The steady locking noise of a guns hammer being pulled was all he heard from behind himself. He realized he'd been set up, by the duo that was currently running loose stealing people's pocket money and wallets. Cops believed it to be a woman luring men to sex and a man comes in and 'saving' her. Yeah, and now he was up against a wall, gun to his face as "Trisha' stripped his pockets and person of any cash, change or valuable item. The man was urging her to move quicker.</p><p>A quick assessment told Buck the guy was an addict stealing to pay for his next fix. His hand trembled, he looked around and scratched at his arms. Buck's first thought went to Heroin. (He nailed it on the head when Athena caught this guy.) Trying to be calm and as sober as he could be, he tried to get him to put the gun down. The man did, after the Buckley Luck showed up. A loud noise started the man and with a loud clap like thunder. Buck was laying in a puddle of warm, slick, thick water. He knew the feeling well and felt it bubble free from his lips, like a gyser firing steaming hot water. His vison began to blurr and his hear to fade, like was under the crashing currents of the sea. He could slightly see the two above him, talking yet him not hearing, moving but him not yet seeing. Soon he felt a warm, coppery liquid begin to travel down his throat. He couldn't do much, blood thinners and a shot to the heart would kill any man. Soon everything faded to black, even as he heard the muffled voices of... friends? Family? Calling out to him.</p><p><br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p><br/>
<strong>10:45pm L.A. Fire Department 118</strong>
</p><p>Today had been unusually quiet, everyone was on edge waiting for something to happen. When it didn't, they started to relax, Hen and Chimney where having a heated discuss on what pets made better, Eddie was FaceTiming with Christopher since he was going to sleep and he was wishing his boy a good night. Bobby was putting away late night dinner away, when the call came in. Everyone scrambled for both the engine and the ambulance.</p><p>The call was to a run down establishment, two possible OD's and a gunshot victim. Bobby moved about separating them to each victim. "Eddie, Hen, you go take care of our Gun Shot Victim. Chimney the first OD you find, treat." He set the last person away to start working, doing his job of scuring the scene, calling in more ambulances. "Bobby!" He jerked to Hen yelling for him so he moved over to her quickly.</p><p>His breathing hitched in this chest, laying beneath Eddie's compressions and Hen's CPR lay...lay a very young looking Buck. Blood soaked his shirt and jeans, he instantly was over helping her and Eddie finish set everything up and get the lean and fragile body onto the backboard and gurney. Watching as Hen ran around and jumped into the drivers seat leaving Eddie in the back. The two OD's, one was delcared Dead on site and the other was on their way to the hospital.</p><p><br/>
-------------------------</p><p><br/>
Hen couldn't believe her eyes at what she saw. Laying flat on his back rested one Evan Buckley, moving faster than she ever thought she could, she was working on the dying body, yelled for Bobby rather quickly but it was hard not too. Laying at her knees was one of her best friends, he looked dead if it weren't for the rapid pulse against her fingers and the staggering puffs of air the escaped his shaking chest. The baby blues that lay slightly open twords the sky, focusing and unfocusing. "Hey Buckaroo, we're here." She spoke softly to him as she moved about, the heart monitor began to cry and his chest was moving less and less. Eddie moved faster than her and began chest compressions, trying to get his best friends heart pumping. He was yelling at Buck just as much as she was to stay with them. Tube shoved past, bluing lips, everything moved fast, and pretty soon she was sitting in the drivers seat of the ambulance taking off to the closest hospital.</p><p>Eddie sat in the back, moving around, pushing air into his friends lungs as the one thing that would keep him alive was oozing freely from his chest. "Hang on Evan, we're almost there." He kept urging his friend to fight and soon, he and Hen where pushing him into the hospital calling out stats and what they knew. Soon they where left standing there, as Buck went behind doors that they could never follow. Eddie ripped his gloves off and went to go clean up, Hen went to call Bobby. He stood in front of the bathroom mirror and felt the adrenaline wear off, the kid they had found laying there was Buck. Even if he looked and weighted as if he was 16.</p><p>Everyone finished out the shift and immediately went to the Hospital, to comfort Maddie and be there for their boy.</p><p><br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p><br/>
<strong>9:20am, Evan Buckly's Hospital Room</strong>
</p><p>Maddie pushed curls away from her little brothers sleeping face. A sad smile rested on her features, she had a hard time seeing him so young again but she was happy, happy her brother was alive and well. She looked to the other fellow sitting in the chair across the bed from her. Eddie was passed out, head resting on his hand as he snoozed. Christopher was with his Abulea today.</p><p>Bucks features scruched up as his eyes fluttered open softly. Maddie smiled, "Hi, Evan." She spoke softly. He looked up at her after letting his eyes adjust to the bright light. "M'ddie?" Came his soft reply, sleep still etched into his voice and features. "Eddie's here too." She told him, smiling, moving to hold his hand. He squeezed back, and she told him everything that happened. Eddie woke up at some point, exscused himself to tell everyone that Buck was awake. Bobby had given everyone a week off of work.</p><p>"T'ier mad at me." He told her, head lobbed to the side slightly. He was on the good pain meds, abdomen wrapped tightly. "Why would they be mad at you, Evan?" She knew about the lawsuit, the tension between the 118 and her brother. "Cause I fucked up..." He told her, bright blues shinning vibrantly. She did her best to assure her brother, and when everyone came in they did their best too. Around noon he had been taken down for more tests and examines. And they all hung about in the waiting room, talking, Athena even visted during her lunch break. Eddie had left and came back with Christopher, knowing his son would find out at some point and ask to see his Buck.</p><p>When Buck was sitting back in his room, after having to also talk to the police by himself. He fidgeted with his hands, and pulled on one of curls by his ear needing to calm himself, a stimulus, for his ADHD at the moment. A knock drew his attention, Bobby stood in the door way. "Can I come in kiddo?" Buck nodded and Bobby stepped in and sat down in the chair that Maddie had abandoned, needing to go into work. "How are you feeling?"</p><p>"Like a kid again." Bobby nodded his head, they all where confused about the once twenty-seven year old being sixteen again. But, no drugs or chemicals where found in his system so the doctors where just stumped. "Athena and Maddie have been talking, and the doctors want to release you. How would you feel about staying with me and Athena until things settled?" He asked, Buck had a slightly shocked look. "Bobby...I don't wanna impose, I mean- I've been leaning on you and 'Thena since the accident...I-I-" Bobby placed a hand on Buck's shoulders. "Hey, you wouldn't be imposing. I think May and Harry would love to have company that wasn't just us." Bobby gave him a sencere look and Buck nodded, "Okay."</p><p>"Okay?"</p><p>"I'd..I'd love to stay with you and Athena." Bobby smiled, hearing the sound of crutches moving closer. "Alright, I'll go get you a over night back but for right now. You have another visitor." He smiled at Bucks confused expression. And soon the familar cry and laugh of one Christopher Diaz came from the door. "Bucky!" Bucks face spread into a happy smile and he laughed softly. "Chris!" Eddie was right behind his son, helping the 10 year old up and onto the Buck's bed. The two youths hugged tightly, Buck sticking his nose into Chris's curls. Chris laughed and immediately went into telling Buck what he missed, what they were going to do when Buck got better and so many other questions that the teen had a hard time keeping up. But Chris was having fun pointing out that he and Buck where matching. Bobby and Eddie told them they where going to step out, and did so with the two chatting away.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Abulea had stopped by with some of Eddies old outfits. And with the help of a nurse and Bobby, Buck had changed into the clothing. A nurse helped him into the wheelchair, and Bobby helped into the passenger of his truck. They talked among each other for a good quiet minute, before Buck went quiet. Bobby stopped a few minutes away from home and turned to Buck. "Something wrong?" A shake of the head, "Well something seems to be making you upset." He said, turning a facing Buck. "Do you guys think I am annoying?" Came Buck's soft question. Bobby looked at the kid with a slightly shocked look. "No, we absolutely love you, Buck, You know that don't you?"</p><p>Buck nodded his head and looked at Bobby, tears in his blue eyes. Bobby pulled the teenager into a hug, and rubbed his back as sobs escaped his chest with a roughness that made Bobby worried that Buck would start bleeding. A good minute or two but had calmed down and enjoyed the comfort. Especially when they got to the Grant-Nash Recidence and everyone was there. Course the teenager was dragged off by the younger teens and kids. A smile on his face, and his tears long forgotten.</p><p>(They all would later have wished they had that smile ingrained into their memory.)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Weakness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Buck was estatic, the first sleepover he and Chris would be having since the lawsuit. Exscitemnt and joy filled his day till the sleepover.</p><p>Something happens and it brings forth much more to the light, can his family help him and how?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[A/N: Wow, I was not expecting that first chapter to get love. So thank you to everyone who read the first chapter it means alot to me! I plan to update this story during all my free time till the final chapter. I am not sure where this prompt is going but it should be a interesting journey for us all. </p><p>WARNING: PTSD, IMPLIED/REFERENCE CHILD ABUSE, SELF-HARM, PANIC ATTACKS] </p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>10 Days Later, Noon<br/>
The Nash-Grant-Buckley home</p><p>The Current, Grant-Nash-Buckley house was active as ever.  Buck was very helpful with helping Bobby and Athena get May and Harry off to school. Two days into it, Bobby and Athena’s neighbor (“Damn Karens, sticking their noses where they don’t belong.”) had called the cops and told them they weren’t sending one of their other children to school. To keep Buck from being pulled into Foster Care, the Nash-Grants had to get Buck resigned for school, and today was thankfully the weekend. Buck was going to go spend the day and night at the Diaz house. Christapher had begged his dad since Buck got out of the hospital and Eddie finally had the day off so it was sleepover time. Bobby kept asking Buck if he had everything as they waited for Eddie to come pick him up. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes Bobby, I have everything.”  Buck told him, smiling softly. During those ten days Buck only had moment of self-esteem and anxiety, since then he'd been more open and happy. Almost the same,  Athena stood next to her Husband, “Bobby calm down, if he doesn’t have everything I am pretty sure he still has some stuff left over there.”  Buck’s face turned red with embarrassment, both of them laughed as Buck jerked his hood up over his face as Eddie’s truck came into veiw which he hurried off too after hugging Bobby and Athena. He climbed into the passenger seat, dropping his duffle bag at his feet. </p><p> </p><p>“Buck!” Came Chris’s happy voice from the backseat, Buck turned and soon his and Chris’s conversion, course they both added Eddie to the conversation as best as they could. But both boys were enjoying the conversation, and Eddie didn’t have much to add anyway. It was all the plans Christopher had planned for the day. And the first stop was Ice Cream, and it was the little sweet shop that Buck and Eddie had found together. Ice Cream in hand they stopped at the park, so Chris could burn off all of that delicious sugar. Buck played with Christopher on the playground, helping him climb and do most of the same things as the other kids. All while playing Chis had explained to Buck the amazing new facts he learned about the Jungle, kid was in his Jungle phase. Eddie watched as Buck and Christopher played around, soon both tired and sat with Eddie, enjoying the shade and the cool breeze. Some older kids had shown up, which made Buck slightly more nervous, Eddie picked up on it and suggested to Chirs that he and Buck could continue their playdate and sleepover at home. None the wiser Chris agreed and soon everyone was in the car, ‘You okay?’ Eddie mouthed to him, Buck, nodded and blessed his heart of gold, pretended that nothing happened for the sake of his son. </p><p> </p><p>They got home and soon Eddie’s living room was a mess of Lego’s, books and the two most important people in his life. Buck and Chris were working on a lego tower, making it mostly red and blue. When they finished they made a spaceship and drove it into the tower sending the legos to the ground, Christopher laughed happily, a smile on his face as Buck mocked offense teasing and tickling the then wiggling 10 year old. Lunch time rolled around and pretty soon, they were sitting at the table eating PP&amp;J sandwiches, grapes and milk. Since Buck and Chris both teased Eddie about his poor cooking skills. Buck had finished and picked up his empty plate and cup, he reached the kitchen when his vision slipped for a second and the plate slipped from his fingers hitting the ground. It shattered and Eddie came rushing in, spotting the glass by Bucks barefeet and the slight waver to his body he told Christopher the kitchen was off limits for the time being. “Buck? You okay?”  he moved over to Buck and when he gripped his arms gently, seeing the far off look in his eyes. Evan freaked out, he yanked his arm away, pull his arms close to himself with a flitch, chest heaving and the look of fear in his eyes. Eddie took a step back as if he’d just burned the other man. </p><p>"Buck..hey it's okay." Eddie spoke softly, holding his hands out for Buck to see since the teenager was staring at his with fear. "I'm not going to do anything to you, but I just want you out of the glass okay?" He continued to speak softly till Evan finally seemed to let Eddie gently pull him away from the glass and sent him to the couch to watch a movie with Chris. As soon as Buck was out of the kitchen, safe on the couch with a movie and his son distracting him. Eddie began to clean up the glass, throwing it away in the trash after sweeping it up. After that he leaned over the kitchen sink, trying to get a better understanding of what just happened. He couldn't wrap his head around the fact that his best friend flitched away from him, thought that Eddie would so something to him. He needed to figure out what happened and why, but he'd have to wait till bed time. So he pretended nothing happened Infront of his son and gave Buck the best comfort he could. </p><p>Three movies, five game rounds later it was dinner. Eddie heated up leftovers and put them on paper plates, the glass plates would be left alone for right now. Another couple of movies, Christopher was out like a light. Eddie asked Buck to wait for him on the couch as he put Christopher to bed. While Eddie was putting Christopher to bed, Buck's mind was racing, before he knew it, he was clawing at his forearms. Nails dull, yet they still left a burning sensation. His skin felt tight and itchy, his lungs felt like they had collapsed upon him, his heart was racing. Tears ran unagaist his will down his face, soon the painful feeling of skin breaking was being mixes with his salty tears.<br/>
Rough and Calloused hand gently gripped his wrists and pulled his hands away from his arms, he looked up and through teary eyes he saw Eddie. Before Eddie could get a word in Buck was begging, "I-I am so sorry, please don't hit me!" Brown eyes widened, and Eddie pulled Buck to his chest. Cradling his head softly, as Buck repeatedly begged Eddie to not hit him and that he wouldn't mess up again. Eddie was quick to use words of comfort and gently cradled Bucks face in his hands, whipping tears away. "Hey, hey, it's okay, your okay. Deep breaths, Buck." He said taking one of Bucks hands and resting it against his chest. Letting Buck feel his heart beat and each even breath he took. Pretty soon Buck got it under control and was hugged tightly to Eddies chest again. More for his parental urge and Buck's need for contact. </p><p>It took awhile but Buck had calmed down enough, Eddie felt comfortable enough to gently pull back and talk. "You good now?" A nod of the blonde hair was all he got, "Evan, you know I'd never hit you right." A nod of his head. "Then..why did you?" Teary blues looked at him. "M-my dad..." Came his soft response and soon it clicked in his brain. The flitching, the fear, Buck..Buck was hit as a fucking kid. And if Buck hadn't been there, Eddie's wall would be the new owner of a hole. But Buck was and Eddie needed to keep his cool. "Buck." Tears filled those blue's again, and his head was pushed down to Eddies chest. If Evan just wanted to hold on, and hold on he did, then he could, he clung to the other man like a fucking spider monkey. Eddie let him, rubbing his hand up and down Bucks back as they laid there on the couch. He listened as Bucks breathing evened out and he was fast asleep quick and well parented. Eddie was able to get up with Bucks arms and legs wrapped around his neck and waist. He gently carried him to his bedroom, where he laid down under the blankets made sure Buck was still asleep before he too drifted off to sleep. </p><p>Morning came and both acted as if nothing happened. Breakfast came and went, as did Eddie's feet from under himself on one of his son's toys. Lunch came and they had a water war in the backyard, well, more like Eddie being sprayed and soaked while two of them got away damp. (till Eddie got out the hose, then he claimed the title) for dinner everyone was having a cookout at their typical spot. Bobby's house. When they got there, Evan dumped his stuff of and quickly went moving about. Hugging Bobby, giving Athena an peck on the cheek and soon began to harass Chimney. They both went back and forth, back and forth. Till Nia demanded his attention and got him outside to play. Eddie watched as he sipped his beer, the way Buck went from terrified the night before to being perfectly okay the next day. But Eddie Diaz new one thing, if Brandon Buckley came near Buck ever again. He'd be leaving L.A in a coffin and Eddie in handcuffs.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Dinner came and went, the kids were all asleep on the couch and the adults were talking in the Kitchen. "You look pretty pissed, what'd your bottle do to deserve that glare." Chimney teased, the joke was ignored and rather quickly Eddie asked. "Did you know Buck was hit as a kid?" The room grew silent, and everyone turned to Maddie. She had a look of shock to her face. </p><p>"Eddie explain how you came to this." Athena asked, the first to come out of her shocked stupior. And Eddie told them, about the plate, Bucks actions and words after the whole ordeal. Everything except them sleeping in the same bed. The teasing would make him feel worse and maybe Evan if they knew. Everyone was shocked, most of all his sister. She explained to them why she never knew, and how come she never confronted him about it.  "Buck was 10 when I went to College. Any time I visited he managed to hide the signs. The bruises where "sport" accidents which I knew might have been a lie but..but Evan always played contact sports. Football, Basketball, Lacrosse, anything to just get out of the house.... Oh God, I am a horrible sister." </p><p>"Maddie your not a horrible sister, your brother got this past all of us." Came Hen's comforting response. "But I could've taken him away from him, done something to stop our dad." Chimney rested his arm around her as Maddie cried for her little brother. After Maddie calmed down and a long discussion, tomorrow Buck would get a special day for everyone to prove just home much they loved and cared for the kid. Everyone was soon leaving, Bobby and Athena where ushering their children to bed. After a long list text from Maddie that night everyone made the plans, and what they were going to do with Buck as a whole. </p><p>Buck was going to get the best day he deserved. The kid was everything to them, and they where everything to him. Nothing was going to pull them apart.</p><p>(No one gets to decide that fate, only the man with the skeletal hand.)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Internet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>{A/N; Sorry this probably won’t be following the basics of the story. I knew I wasn’t going to get the prompt of the next chapter in. While listening to my lovely writing music, Vines popped up. I reliazed that because Buck is the youngest he’s proably been on the internet more than any of the other adults. So I imagined that he and other kids would copy them and just annoy and confuse their parents and friends. </p><p> </p><p>So Enjoy some of these old and Iconic vines!}</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It all started when Buck and May were babysitting. It had been pouring rain so they decided that youtube would be slightly better than nothing else, so May connected her phone to the TV and soon. Vines were playing, Buck and her were reciting them much to the joy of Chris and Denny. Both of them got a very interesting idea since the younger two were enjoying the videos. They talked and decided to do it to their parents and guardians. They write down the iconic vines Denny and Chirstopher loved, Harry just thought it was stupid and was gonna join, they worked till everyone came to pick them up. </p><p> </p><p>The first one happened after they had gone grocery shopping, May had pulled her phone and started recording. Evan climbed onto the counter without Bobby and Athena looking. He  jumped down and yelled, “I’M GAY!” Both of them jerked around, May was laughing her ass off while recording their reactions. “Did he just- did you just-” Buck fell over laughing, needless to say, both kids shared it on TikTok and had alot of laughs.</p><p> </p><p>The second time, Buck had been at the firehouse and was getting ready to record. He took an egg and stood at the counter, Chimney was eating an apple against one of the counters. “Hen can you come here?” She walked over, “What’s up Buckaroo?” </p><p>“Think I can get this egg into that jar without it cracking?” Eddie chose the perfect moment to come over, “No.” He threw it and it cracked against Eddie’s head. “Oh shit- you’d be right.” </p><p> </p><p>Eddie chased him all around the firehouse, Buck laughing as he ran, and screaming as he jumped up and around. Let's just say Buck got the crap tickled out of him until he practically wet himself form laughter. Tears running down his face. To this day it would be Christophers favorite video.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>{Sorry it’s short, good vines are hard to find and write. Hope you liked it.}</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Buckley Sibling Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: This chapter is mostly fluff with some angst, just to give a little more knowledge of what’s going on. This is the Fire Fam helping Buck out and making him forget his past and enjoy his future. How Buck turned sixteen will be explained throughout the story, there will also will be a quick explain in the notes at the end of the chapter. There is a surprise at the end so enjoy it.]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>6:00am</p><p> </p><p>Everyday Buck woke up like normal, his phone going off at six, a shower and getting ready by 6:05 - 6:15 to be out and helping Bobby with breakfast. Except today, he woke up to the smell of..something familiar but he couldn’t put his finger on it, hurring to get ready he walked out to see Bobby cooking, and soon the reconizable smell hit his nose. “Are those cheesecake and blackberry crepes?” He asked, Bobby looked up, and smiled. “Morning Buck and that they are, come get your plate before they get cold.” He walked over and took the plate Bobby handed to him and went to sit down, “Where’s Athena, May and Harry?” He asked, looking up from his food. </p><p> </p><p>“Well everyone is at school and work, and before you panic, you're not going today. Maddie wants to spend the day with you.” He looked surprised, jaw hanging open slightly. “Buck, if you don’t wanna eat flys, I suggest you close it.” Buck snapped his jaw shut with an audible click.  Bobby chuckled and took his food over sittting with Buck. They talked about stuff, how school and work was, funny calls and about Buck’s practical jokes between him and May. </p><p> </p><p>The knock at the door came, “ I believe that is Maddie.” And it was, Bobby wished them both well and they were on their way. </p><p> </p><p>“So what do you have planned, Mads.” Buck asked, wiggling in his seat and bouncing his knee. Madde chuckled, “Well, first things first there is a bag at your feet, go ahead and open it.” He gave her a look but opened the bag. There was a thing of bread, covered by a t-shirt. “I’m confused, Maddie.” He looked over the bread, “Why are you giving me bread?” Maddie laughed, a smile on her face. “What's another word for bread?” He looked at her confused, “Bun? Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Now read the shirt.” He looked at the shirt and began to read it softly out loud. “Only the best brothers get promoted to Uncles.” He looked at her confused for a good minute or too before the confused looks faded away to one of relization. “NO! Are you fucking serious!” Came his excited reply, jerking around to look at his sister. “You're pregnant!” Maddie laughed and told him yes, he hugged her the moment the car was stopped. “You can’t tell the others just yet, not even Chimney knows.” </p><p> </p><p>He was excited, even as they pulled up to their first stop on the Buckley Sibling Day, was the Science center. Maddie knew her brother had never been, always wanted to go since he was a ball of smiles, rainbows and fun facts. Much to everyone’s surprise, Buck loved to learn new things. He always pointed out certain things and  told her the little facts he knew from each exhibit they visited, ones he didn’t know he was quick to learn and tell her.They were there for a good, hour or two. They moved on to the next place when *Maddie’s phone vibrated, the next stop was a small day hanging out at Universal, an early birthday present of course. He caught Maddie more than once looking at *images of dogs. </p><p> </p><p>While heading to Harry Potter World, he caught the familiar brown hair and blue eyes of..of, he couldn’t put a finger on her name but he knew she was there when he got shot. He subconsciously rubbed the healing spot. Maddie looked away for a second before she looked back, she saw Buck was walking in a different direction and she tried to catch up with him, “Evan? Evan where are you going.” Either he was ignoring her or something had his full attention that he couldn’t hear her. He disappeared into the Walking Dead maze, she followed him and saw him gently grip a girl's wrist. She turned and looked at him, the thing that stopped Maddie in her tracks was the fact that one of her eyes wasn’t normal. She had a clock sitting where the blue would have been.  He jerked back slightly, “Trish?” Maddie heard him say, “Hello Evan, long time no see?” </p><p> </p><p>His jaw moved but no words came out, he was just as confused as Maddie. Trish stepped closer, hands cupping his face. He made the move to step back, but his body was frozen.  “You don’t remember, that’s good.” She moved his hair from his eyes and frowned at what she saw in his eyes, “Your clock has yet to change. Strange.” He finally got a sentence out, “What the hell do you mean my clock?” She smiled softly, finally spotting Maddie behind her brother. She stepped around Buck to Maddie, moving towards the exit, “My name is not yet needed to know, your clock is your life, let it run out on it’s own but not by your hand. Till you do and your family does, your clock is visible to anyone you love and they do. You will not remember me, only that there is now a timer over your head.” She stepped out of the room and soon Evan was able to move, and Maddie could see it, resting on his forearm was a clock</p><p> </p><p>Year; Month; Week;Day;Hour;Minute;Second</p><p>0;0;5;10;240;14400;864000</p><p> </p><p>A concerned look showed up on her face, ‘Five weeks?’ raced across her mind. But soon her phone buzzed, a look of shock showed up on her face. “Evan we gotta go!” She turned and made sure her brother was following before they took off to her car. “Maddie, why are we in such a hurry.” She looked to her brother, ignoring the clock for right now. “Because Bobby and everyone has a surprise for you.” He looked at her in surprise, but soon they were at the Grant-Nash horse, Everyone’s car parked outside. Maddie and Buck walked in, and everyone smiled at him. He looked shocked, especially at the wiggling and barking dog that now sat in front of him. He knelt down and let the dog sniff him. “Hi buddy.” </p><p> </p><p>He looked at them, “Why do you guys have a dog?” he said as the dog, a Chocolate lab, jumped all over him and kissed his face. Athena more or less replied, “He’s more like yours.” Buck looked at them all, tears in his eyes. “Are you serious?” He looked back at Maddie, “Is that why you were looking at puppy pictures?” Maddie laughed softly, “Yeah, Eddie and Chris were looking and sending them to us all.” </p><p> </p><p>Everyone got a large hug from Evan and soon he and the kids were out back playing with the puppy. Maddie saw the five week jump up to two months with more time. She smiled, and everyone was drinking and having fun. Dinner was burgers, and fries. Buck was sitting in the grass with Nia in his lap and Chris on his left, Denny Infront of himself and Harry next to him. The Lab, Honey, (Nia named him, and Buck just stuck with it) Honey was leaning up against his back. Everyone at some point caught sight of the clock and when they asked him, he'd give them confused looks and when asking Maddie she'd tell them she didn't know. </p><p> </p><p>Hen and Karen were the first to leave, Nia and Denny falling asleep. Maddie and Chimney left next, talk of work and Maddie needing to tell Chim something. Eddie and Chris left last, Chris had fallen asleep cuddling his Buck. When everyone else was getting ready for bed, Bobby and Athena went to check and wish Buck a goodnight. But he was already asleep, passed out, still clothed and shoes on, with Honey curled around him. "He's a sweet kid." Athena spoke softly, wrapping herself around Bobby's arm. "He is, and he's definitely getting better." She smiled as they closed his door, and went to their own bedroom. </p><p>("Some clocks just can't be fixed, they can be changed but never fixed. Perhaps it's time, the Lady learns not all can be saved.")</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[This is the easier explanation if you didn’t quite understand. So everyone has a clock that tells you when they are going to die. They were designed by Life and Lady Time, so Life’s beloved would know when her gift would be given to him. Clocks that jump are caused, either due to work, illness or depression. Lady Time finds ways to change it, someone to save them, or something happening that changes it. After many attempts, many successful, she came to Evan. Realizing that she needed methods of saving his time, not normal, she’d have to do the extreme, hence why he’s back to being sixteen. Because it was the first age that his clock jumped due to something. </p><p> </p><p>Hope that cleared it up a bit for you.<br/>Also here's Bobby's recipe to the crepes. <br/>https://tasty.co/recipe/berry-cheesecake-crepes ]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Double Trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: This Chapter contains the most angst and the realization amongst the Fire Family, Honey will be extra helpful in this in getting everything back on tack.  </p><p>WARNINGS: Starvation, Alcohol, Drugs, Bullying and sexual harassment.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucks body was changing, shifting and moving back twords being twenty-seven again. Growing pains, cramps, the shift of bones and muscles. He was in alot of pain daily, a lot of time he missed school, meals, the kid had dropped a good 40lbs since his growth spurts hit and the days he did May would quietly come into his room. And they would talk, no Athena, no Bobby or Harry or Michael. No one but Buck and his little sister. She'd tell him about her day, what happened and how she had faired that day. </p><p>May was getting bullied, because her mom had gotten involved during that party. May was at the tail end of name calling, notes and physical violence. The current tormentor was a guy. Vincent, who had a knack for getting into girls pants after causing them trouble. Buck had stopped it the first day he was there, May had good friends, good grades, a great family and good scolarships ready for her. She didn't need some low life ruining the life she built for herself now and for later.</p><p>So the next day, Buck was back at school. Walking in with May and walking out. Their day went like normal, Athena dropped them off. Buck walked her to her homeroom before going to his own. May pretty much had a awesome escort around the school. Her friends did too, since they mostly walked together. But today's lunch period ended differently. Darsy, the schools most popular girl invited everyone, and that ment everyone to her big grand party that night. </p><p>They got home and Athena told them no, May complained to her mom. Begged her practically, "I don't see why you need to, it's a school night and you don't have a chaperone." May looked at Buck, he was quickly doing the 'No' sign with his hands and head. "Buck could be, after all he is technically twenty-seven." Buck slammed his head into the table. "Only if he agrees to it."</p><p>"Nope, sorry May but Athena's right you have school. And just cause I am twenty-seven doesn't mean I get away with stuff stuck in a now eighteen year-old body." May groaned, but agreed. She sat down did her homework and vanished off to bed. <br/>----<br/>Buck had caught May sneaking out, not surprising she was a teenager and teenagers need to rebel once and awhile. He changed out of his PJ's and tried to convince her it was a stupid idea and to not do it. She told him, "Buck, this is my first Highschool party. It may only be my first." </p><p>"May, there are probably going to be drugs, there's definitely gonna be alcohol and there most definitely is going to be sex!" He whisper shouted. "So come with me, make sure I don't do something I'll regret." After a lot of arguing he finally relented and went with her. He was right, except it wasn't just pot being done. The harder shit was being used to. This clearly wasn't supposed to be a normal party. "Maybe we shouldn't stay." Buck said to May, but she was already off, her friends pulling her into the kitchen to get something to drink. </p><p>He sat down and waited for a while. Soon a red solo cup was in his hand, he was drunk enough to do some  shotgunning. High and Drunk, he found May in the bathroom. She was wasted too, but since she was hiding Buck was sober enough to have some common sense. He pulled out his phone and called Athena. That woman was not happy to be called at at 4:00 in the f-ing morning. And by a very high and very drunk Evan Buckley with one  drunk May Grant. Athena was pissed when she picked them up, and more pissed at 6:00 in the morning. </p><p>When they where sober enough, both got a lecture. May got grounded and Buck got a suspension from the firehouse for awhile. Athena gave them her lecture first. "What were you two thinking. Sneaking out of the house first off, and secondly not coming straight home after seeing beer and marijuana. May, I am disappointed in you. You know better than that. And Buck, your job was to watch her. Even if I said no to the party." Her hands sat on her hips, a Stern look on her face. "May, your phone is mine and your grounded from hanging out with friends." </p><p>"But Mom!"</p><p>"No buts May! You broke the rules and now you need to suffer the consequences. Now go get ready for school. Hungover is your punishment for today." May got up and went to go get ready. Buck sat in his chair, head down. "Evan, you may be eighteen now and again. But I expected more from you especially with May. Not to get drunk and high when she was out and about. Bobby is going to decide your punishment when he wakes up. Right now go get ready for school." Buck was up and getting ready for school. </p><p>Bobby lectured him the car ride to the school. "Really? Getting Dunk and High when your sister was not to far away getting drunk herself."</p><p>"Bobby-" </p><p>"I know what happens at those parties. Boys get drunk, girls get drunk, they take advantage of each other and shit goes down hill. Someone could have very easily taken advantage of your sister." They stopped in the drop off line. "Look, I get you did something stupid but it put May at a risk. Your currently not allowed back at the firehouse for a week."</p><p>"But Bobby!"</p><p>"Not buts Evan, actions have consequences now hurry off to class before your late." Buck jumped out and slammed the door shut.</p><p>----</p><p>May went through her school day very hungover and Buck with a headache. Except that day, Vincent had pinned one of May's friends to a locker, trying to sweet talk her into a quickie in the bathroom. She was constantly telling him no, and he wasn't listening. When Buck had interviened it had been quick. Soon Vincent was their then he was up against a locker. Bucks hands fisted into his shirt. "Better knock it off before I knock you out." Came Buck's agitated warning. He dropped the senior and walked May and her friends to their next class. </p><p>After school went like normal, they waited behind till someone could pick them up. Buck was talking with May and Harry was with them, having walked the short walk from the middle school to the High school. A fist came out of no where and smashed into Buck's cheek. "You little bitch! You ruined my school reputation!" </p><p>"What reputation, the man slut?" Another fist, and this time Buck was hitting back. Buck and Vincent scrambled on the ground, punching and kicking each other. The entire school was showing up. Neither of them noticed just kept pounding on each other. "Buck stop!" May yelled, but it was drowned out by the 'Fight! Fight!' chant. Finally, the school resource officer broke it up. And they both where sent to the principals office. </p><p>When Buck did finally get picked up it was by a angry Bobby. They got home and sat in the car for a good second. "Want to tell me what happened." </p><p>"He hit me first." Buck replied not looking at the older man. "Evan your not a teenager, you seriously hurt that kid." Bobby told him, Buck got out of the car and slammed the door. "Are you even listening to me, Evan? You hurt that kid." Bobby followed behind him, Buck turned around. "Yes! I heard you! But what did you want me to do?!? Let him beat the crap out of me like my dad. Or better yet let him go after May or Harry!" </p><p>"That's not what I mean and you know it!" </p><p>"Maybe not! But I didn't know what to do?!? I acted upon instinct and I am sorry I fucked that kids face up!" Buck was on the verge of tears and Bobby could tell. A couple of deep breaths, Bobby was gently placing his hands on Bucks shoulders. "Hey, I am proud of you for protecting your sister and brother. Now how about we go eat and patch your hands and face." Buck nodded his head and they went inside. </p><p>Dinner was eaten, Bucks knuckles was wrapped. Evan had a busted lip, bloody nose, and a bruised jaw. The school had called Buck was suspended until further notice. </p><p>'Hopefully I will be back to normal.' Buck thought cuddled up to Honey on the couch. Before they curled up on his bed. Cramps and growing pains kept hitting, his body was almost back to normal by midnight. </p><p>That's when the scariest thing happened. Honey was barking loudly, which woke Athena and Bobby up. They went to go see what he was barking at.</p><p>Buck was propped up against his bed, coughing and gasping for air. "Shit! Call 9-1-1 now!" Athena was rushing to her cell phone, as Bobby propped the now adult up.  Bucks lips where turning blue and purple. One look at the timer on Bucks arm. All was left was a matter of minutes..</p><p> "Hang on Evan!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Gold Sickness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Yes this chapter title is a joke reference to the Hobbit and the sickness that claimed Thorin in the final movie. But the severity of what happens is not to be joked around with. This chapter is were the realization of love is strong.</p><p>This Chapter contains it's first official part of medical treatment. Some of it might be inaccurate but that's on me and my misunderstanding of my text books. No I am not a doctor or in med school, just a class.</p><p>Buck is no longer a minor in this chapter and it back to normal. So no..icky stuff.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddie realized that the first time he  recognized that feeling he got whenever Buck did something stupid on a job, or helped Christopher out with a project. Was a strong love for Buck. Was when the younger man was pinned beneath the fire truck.  When the younger man gripped his hand and cried out in pain that reliazed he loved Buck and he couldn't loose him. </p><p>His love was over turned by anger when Buck filed the lawsuit. First Death almost took him away from Eddie, then Buck himself. When, Buck dropped it he couldn't get his anger under control. He lashed out, ignored Buck, when he finally saw him laying flat on his back, drowning in his own blood did the love for that man over come his anger. When Buck was stuck as a sixteen-year old Eddie's heart broke with fear and anxieties. 'What ifs' rushed through his mind every day and night. 'What if Buck was stuck that way?</p><p>'what if Buck didn't love him.'</p><p>'What if- What if- what if-' </p><p>As the days passed and Buck's body changed back to normal. Eddies worries about Buck slowed faded with each day. The puppy was the best suprise he could have done for his best friend, 'Crush' his brain supplied. His feelings grew more and stronger as he learned about Buck. </p><p>He was supposed to pick everyone up after school yesterday but May and Harry explained that Buck's English teacher needed help. Code words for he did something stupid and was stuck after school. He dropped them off and he and Christopher had fun before...</p><p>Bobby called him and explained the situation, he wouldn't be able to stay with Buck through the night because he couldn't call in tomorrow because of the strange shift changes and they would be down six guys and gals tomorrow. So after Carla showed up to watch Christopher he took off to the hospital. </p><p>When he arrived he was met by Bobby and a Upset Maddy. Buck's fight had left him with a hemothorax, and it didn't help that within the 3 hours he came down with pneumonia. When they where finally let into his room. He was awake and high as a kite.</p><p>"Maddie!" </p><p>"Hi Buck." She spoke softly, "Is Eddie here?" He asked his sister, head lolling about. Buck's treatment ment he was going to be the proud owner of a chest tube for a couple of weeks. "Yes, Eddie is here."</p><p>"Yay! Did I tell you I love Eddie?" </p><p>"Yes you did." </p><p>Eddie stood outside the door way, a soft smile on his face before he knocked. "Mind if I join?" He stepped in finally seeing the much more familiar version of Buck. 27 and sexy as hell.</p><p>"Eddie!" </p><p>"Hi, Buck they got you on the good stuff." He asked, chuckling softly. </p><p>Buck gave him a thumbs up. Before he dropped his hand down, and his head lolled again. High and tired, he would probably pass out. "Eddie! Did I tell you I love yoooouuu." </p><p>"You just did, Evan." Maddie told him. Buck smacked his hand against his mouth. Starting to cry, "Oh no...my secrets out. Eddie's gonna hate me now."</p><p>Eddie sat on the bed, "I don't hate you Buck, in fact, I love you too." </p><p>Teary eyes looked up at him, "Pinky promise." Eddie chuckled and linked his pinky with Buck's. "Promise." Buck cheered happily before passing out. Eddie looked over a saw Maddie smirking, a flush over took his features. "Chimney owes me 40$" </p><p>His jaw dropped at that statement.<br/>-----</p><p>The team didn't vist as much, people kept taking sick days and other things popped up. Eddie told a sober Buck that he did love him. (They cuddled a good majority of the day.)</p><p>Hen had snapped a picture and sent it to the group chat when she had made a vist. Buck was curled up against Eddie, on his left side leaving room for his chest tube. Head nestled over Eddie's heart. Eddie was laying on his back arm curled around Buck's shoulders. Their hands were linked on Eddie's chest.</p><p>(It became Eddie's new wallpaper)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: (Sorry it seems rushed, I was in a slightly hurry to post this before my internet died. </p><p>To give a little medical knowledge a hemothorax is bleeding in the chest cavity. It's caused by trama to your trunk (chest or back) it's different from a pneumothorax because that is bleeding in the pleura (a thin layer that protects your lungs)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: HOLY CRAP!! I thank you all so much for being a part of this journey! I know this story didn't exactly make sense but...when does anyone's first story. </p><p>We are at the end, the end of trama and the start of a new story. Anyway enjoy this chapter I had fun writing it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Buck smiled, fingers dancing across Eddie's chest. Moving in soft motions, tracing patterns. The sun catching the soft shine of a wedding ring and his sleeping husbands face.  A year ago Buck and Eddie confessed their feelings. A year ago the clock on his arm faded, six months ago Eddie popped the question in the fire house. Six months ago, Buck gave Eddie an accidental black eye when he tackled him to the ground, shouting a happy yes. (Buck apologized profusely for a couple of weeks.) </p><p>As he stared heart warmly at Eddie, He thought back through the year.</p><p>A year and some months ago, Maddie found out she was pregnant. Nine months later, Jasmine Darcy Buckley-Han was born. She was born to a big family with Grandpa Bobby and Grandma Athena. A multitude of uncle's, Buck, Eddie, and Albert. Aunt Hen and Karen. She had a multitude of cousins, everyone had enough love to go around for the little babe. She had her Uncle Buck wrapped around her littlest little finger. </p><p>Hen and Karen welcomed a new member to the family. One small Nia Wilson. Denny proudly went around cheering he was going to be the best big brother ever. Warning anyone and everyone that if they made Nia cry he'd kick their butts. It was a happy day. </p><p>Four months later, Buck adopted Christopher. Chris and Buck cried when the papers were finalized, Buck scooped him up and hugged him close. Pressing a kiss to the similar mop of curls that he had. They went out for ice cream and everyone curled up in bed together. Three months ago, The Buckley Parents tried to ruin everything and where ment with a stone wall. They didn't try to get in contact after that.</p><p>Two months ago, Honey had a litter of puppies. She had gotten out and the neighbors dog was a not so happy father. Chris named each and every puppy after superheros. Begged them to keep them all but they didn't have the space and seven labor puppies would be way to much work and chaos.</p><p>A month ago..Buck and Eddie had their wedding. They had gotten married in the rain, to a small friend and old pastor. They had a small ceremony for Maddie, Athena, Abulea and Aunt Pepa to spoil the new couple. It was a month of excitement and laughter for everyone. </p><p>                                             ---</p><p>Buck was pulled from his thoughts at the soft tugging of his hair. Fingers gently scratched his scalp and made the curls less tameable. He smiled and looked up to Eddie's grinning face. "Morning mi amor." </p><p>"Morning Chéri." Eddie opened his eyes more, "Oh? Are we going to speak French today?"</p><p>Buck rolled his eyes, "The only French I will be speaking is between your legs." He teased, watching the flush spread across Eddie's face. </p><p>The morning was quite except for the party in the bedroom.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>